The Hobbit Way
by SuperCess
Summary: It's Halloween 10 years later and Blaine's proposing! With the help of Cooper and his very cooperative friends, Blaine organizes a Lord of the Rings themed Halloween party at his house in Ohio. For Klaine Week 2012 Day 6: Proposal. :


**A/N:** _I just thought about a creative way of proposing. And this is very random. LOL, it's freakin' **LOTR**. HAHA. So here's to that. Klaine Week 2012 Day 6 entry! Proposal!_

* * *

><p><strong>THE HOBBIT WAY<strong>

* * *

><p>It was All Hallows Eve at Ohio. All the members of New Directions have agreed to free their busy schedules on Halloween and get back together for a little reunion that evening. All of them went their separate ways when they got to college 10 years ago so it was always nice to see everyone having fun together again.<p>

They were currently at the backyard of the Anderson household and was partying hard all dressed up in their Halloween costumes and being 'in character'. The theme was 'Lord of the Rings' so the Warblers also didn't miss out on this Halloween party; they were, after all, friends with the dapper boys.

Blaine was currently in his room with Cooper; they were adding a few more touches in Blaine's costume before they go out to party.

"You're really going all out for this huh B." Cooper observed as Blaine crouched down to put on his feet.

He was dressed as a hobbit, Frodo Baggins to be specific, and he was currently putting on his artificial feet. Cooper was dressed as Gandalf and was wearing a perfectly combed white wig and beard while holding a walking stick.

"Of course I am. Halloween is the most important night of this year." Blaine winked. He walked over to his bedside table, pulled a ring in chains from his drawer and wore it on his neck. "Now I'm perfect."

"Mr. Baggins, Bag End awaits." Cooper said as he opened the door and both of them walked out, laughing.

* * *

><p>Outside, Kurt – who was dressed as Legolas minus the blond hair – was chatting with Mercedes as the try and catch up on things. It seems like Mercedes was now on her road to being a songwriter and composer.<p>

"Hey Kurt, you look hot in green." Mercedes laughed. "Where's Blaine?" Mercedes asked; she was dressed as Rosie Cotton from the Fellowship of the Ring. Kurt looked up at the window of his room and saw the lights flick off.

"He and Cooper are finishing up their costumes." Kurt said with a smile. "I missed you Mercedes. How are things?" Kurt asked fondly.

"Oh you know, still filled with music and stuff. I'm a songwriter for a record company." Mercedes announced happily. "How's New York?"

"Wow. I have to sing one of your songs soon. And New York is amazing." Kurt said. Mercedes patted him on the back.

"Good to know all of us are doing something we all love." Mercedes said, kissing Kurt on the cheek. "Oh, here comes your…" but Mercedes paused as she laughed at the sight of Blaine and Cooper. Both boys really have a weird sense of style and great sense of humor.

"OH. MY. GOD." was everyone's collective reaction as Blaine walked in the backyard. Most of them actually expected Cooper to don a weird outfit but Blaine's costume was just…hilarious.

"You embody the perfect hobbit Blaine!" David shouted boldly.

"Your hair's curly! Where's all the gel?" Finn added in a shout. Blaine just smiled goofily at them and bowed.

"My name is Frodo Anderson." Blaine introduced himself with a laugh. "And of course, the famous wizard: Gandalf the Grey." He added, introducing his brother who just waved his walking stick at everyone.

"I assume that everyone is having a blast in this feast?" Cooper said as he and Blaine made their way towards the center of the crowd. "My little hobbit friend here has some announcement to make. Everyone quiet down." Cooper said and everyone did as they were told.

It was almost like everyone was part of a movie production in the way they were dressed that evening. The only difference was there was nobody in the movie who dressed as sexy as Santana and Brittany; they were the sexiest couple of the evening.

Blaine clapped his hands and gathered everyone's attention. Kurt was now intrigued at what was going to happen, _'clearly this is all Cooper's idea.' _He thought. Blaine clutched the ring in his chest, took it off and showed it to everyone.

"The One Ring!" Most of the them shouted; they were a bunch of Middle Earth geeks.

"Yes, the One Ring." Blaine repeated. "I would like to call on the Fellowship to come up here with me and Gandalf." Blaine called out, not making his character falter.

"What?" Kurt asked as Wes pushed him towards Blaine.

"He called for the Fellowship. And if I'm not mistaken, you're Legolas." Wes pointed at Kurt's bow and arrow and the fact that he looked like Peter Pan.

"Oh, right. Yes, I am. I thought I went as Arwen." Kurt replied with a laugh. For the 10 years that he and Blaine were together, Blaine's LOTR addiction rubbed off on him. So right now, Kurt knew everything about the book and the story.

He stood there with Blaine, Cooper, Nick, Finn and the others who completed the nine people in the fellowship. Blaine smiled as Cooper took over.

"Now I know all of you are bored and all of you would like to party in this wonderful feast." Cooper said, trying to stay in character but couldn't help but to laugh a little. "So, we'll make this quick. Blaine?" He ended, giving Blaine the spotlight.

"I, Blaine '_hobbit'_ Anderson, am in possession of the One Ring." Blaine started. The other members of the fellowship – meaning Cooper, Nick, Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie – all had a knowing smile on their faces while Kurt just looked intrigued. "I would like to ask for the fellowship's permission if I could hand it over to someone else." Blaine said with a smile.

"Yeah.", "Sure", "Do whatever the hell you want Anderson." were the answers from the guys as the others who were watching laughed and waited.

"Who are you giving it to Blaine?" Cooper asked curiously although everyone knew who it was except for the person himself.

"I'm giving it to Legolas." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt. Kurt's eyebrows shot up at the mention of Legolas; Blaine told him to come and he did as he was told.

"I'm the lucky winner!" Kurt laughed as he stood in front of Blaine. Blaine laughed at Kurt's enthusiasm. He held out the ring to Kurt but he didn't give it to him. "Hey, no fair, I thought you're giving it to me."

"I am. But the inscription should be recited first. You know the inscription right?" Blaine winked, Kurt nodded.

"The One Ring inscription." Cooper announced. Blaine glanced at Cooper and Cooper gave him an encouraging nod. He took a deep breath.

**'_One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them.'_** Blaine started while Kurt mouthed the words but when Blaine stopped, Kurt frowned. He stared at Blaine only to find him staring back with a smile on his face.

"One Ring to bring us together. One Ring to bind us forever." Blaine ended. It took a while for Kurt to realize what Blaine had said and when he did, Blaine was already down on his knees, looking up at him. All of their friends were cheering as they watched the scene unfold and Kurt's face was priceless.

"Oh my god." was the only thing Kurt had to say. His heart was beating madly in his chest as he realized what was really happening.

"Kurt Hummel, will you be my precious forever?" Blaine asked, taking the ring off the chains and holding it up for Kurt to see.

Kurt couldn't do anything but to cover his lips to stop himself from screaming his lungs out. Slowly, tears started filling his eyes and he was nodding his head so hard that it looked like it was about to fall off. Louder cheers came from their friends as Blaine slipped the ring on Kurt's finger and shouted a "YES!". He kissed Kurt deeply in front of everybody and hugged him so tight it must've hurt.

"I always knew Frodo had a thing for Legolas!" Cooper shouted which made everyone laugh. "Let's get this party started!" He ended, turning up the volume as everyone screamed and danced like mad.

* * *

><p>All their friends congratulated the newly engaged couple and went their own ways. Kurt and Blaine stood away from the crowd for their own private time.<p>

"That was so…unexpected." Kurt laughed as he stared at his ring finger which now had the 'One Ring'. "I thought…"

"Did you like it?" Blaine asked, his smile not leaving his face. Kurt nodded.

"It was very sweet, creative and hilarious all at the same time." Kurt replied holding Blaine's hand as they entered the house, leaving the party in Cooper's care. "Though, I would've loved a romantic candle-lit dinner alone with you and with the ring in a wine glass or something like that."

"I knew you would say that, so I also prepared this."

Blaine opened the door to his parents' locked room and it revealed a wonderful setting of a candle-lit, rose petal-showered room. There were two wine glasses and a bottle of fine wine on the bedside table and the bed was also covered with rose petals. The ambiance and the mood were perfect. Now Kurt was beyond happy; even happy was an understatement.

Blaine closed and locked the door behind him as they entered the room. He turned to face Kurt and cupped his cheek. Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"So, I'm a hobbit and you're taller than me but Kurt, will you marry me?" Blaine asked again in a low voice, looking deeply into Kurt's eyes. Glasz eyes met hazel orbs and Kurt brought his hand up to rest on Blaine's.

"Yes. I will." Kurt said in reply. "I don't even care about the height difference." He chuckled. Blaine sighed.

"God, I love you so much Kurt." Blaine told Kurt, leaning in to kiss him deeply in which Kurt responded with equal passion.

"I love you too Blaine." He replied in a whisper. "Good thing this is the One Ring. It's indestructible right?" Kurt giggled.

"Yes which means no one can break us apart." Blaine said with a smile.

Thank god Mt. Doom doesn't exist; now all they need to do was to plan the wedding but this time, Kurt's going to make sure that Blaine's not going to take part in any of it. Kurt wouldn't want his boyfriend's nerd ideas to trample the most important day of his life. It _is_ cute though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Oh my god. Imagine Kurt in that sleek Legolas costume though. Hot and gorgeous. 3 Anyway, thanks for reading! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>March 18, 2012 [Sunday; 9:55 p.m.]<strong>

**Philippines**


End file.
